Tatsumi x Mine Love life
by dcatz09
Summary: Well this is a wre wright of the day Tatsumi and Mine went on a so called training mission until basically the end.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsumi's P.O.V

I was assigned to go with Mine for the day so we could "train".

I got going to find out we just went shopping and I had to carry all her bags.

From shop to shop when would it end?!

No more P.O.V

We stopped by a cafe.

You wanna treat me better you know it sucks carrying all your bags! Tatsumi said

As Mine replied with a you should be honored to,go with me you know!

As the argument continued she said so atleast O wasnt born in a stupid village!

While Tatsumi angrily replied , so atleast I'm not a halfblooded foreigner!

Mine's eyes slowly teared up until she punched him in the crotch and walked off.

Then he realized what he did was bad but it was too late she was already gone.

Later that day while Tatsumi began to look for her she was caught and brought into an alley by a member for the emperial empire with a teigu.

What do you want she screamed.

As he replied with your head!

Swinging his axe several times , if only I had pumpkin Mine thought.

He eventually karate chopped the back of her neck as she started to feint Tatsumi ran in and punched the captain in the face.

Get away from here he said.

The soldier took one strike and cut Tatsumi's arm with blood spreading.

Tatsumi then killed him with one cut.

Mine are you ok Tatsumi asked?

As she slowly began to feint Tatsumi apologized for what he called Mine.

Tatsumi brought her back to night raid's base.

While Tatsumi was carrying her back she woke up and said I forgive you. Then looked at his arm wound.

But then Tatsumi said it's ok I'm sure I put you in a lot more pain.

Mine blushed and they got back to base.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumi woke up like usual and went to get breakfast while Mine wasn't teasing him as usual and whenever they made eye contact she seemed to be blushing.

When Tatsumi left the table she followed him and nervously said thank you.

Tatsumi said, huh looks like you've finally stopped teasing me huh.

A few months have passed

people have died and now Tatsumi and Mine are on a mission in Kyroch/I forgot the place.

At the moment Mine is trying to escape Seryu's 10th king with her broken leg

Damn Mine thought , I never got to confess.

While the bomb started to explode she feinted from the blood loss.

When she woke up she saw Tatsumi damaged and looked like he would die.

Well you've woken up so I got to save you then. It's ok Mine go back to sleep I can bring us back.

No you're hurt she screamed.

The next morning she woke up to see Tatsumi in bandages but had his head rested on her bed while sitting on a chair.

She thought to herself am I dreaming?!

Tatsumi woke up , and he said I told you I would bring you back.

Until it was too much and he fell back on from his injuries.

Oh my God are you ok Tatsumi!

I'm fine he said, but are you ok.

Thanks to you she smiled.

A few months have passed and Mine and Tatsumi went out just to stroll around.

Ta-Tatsumi u-uh I have something I need to tell you.

What he said?

Well I think I l-like you.

Well I like you too Mine you're my friend

not that way this way , as she stole a kiss from him.

Well if it's like that if you're willing to date a loser like me then sure.

She smiled and said I'm glad we met.


	3. Chapter 3 first date

On their next day off Tatsumi , and Mine decided to go on their first date

So where do you wanna go Mine he asked.

I don't know where do you?

How about we go to an ice cream place I hear they got the best around Tatsumi said.

Sure Mine smiled.

At the icecream place they had a blast and now their walking home.

So Tatsumi are you really ok with going out with me , you aren't faking this are you?

No I really am enjoying this he responded.

Mine said how about we bake some cookies for everyone when we get back.

Sure Tatsumi replied.

They got back , took the materials , and baked.

At the end Mine gave Tatsumi a little kiss on the cheek.

Lubbok walked in and said , well I never wanted to do this but , please give me advice so I can be Luvy duby too!

with who Mine said?

With uu-uhm Ms. Najenda.

Well Lubbok Tatsumi replied, you gotta be a man and tell her.

Well If I do I could get rejected ! Lubb replied.

Do it Lubbok Mine agreed.

Little did they know Leone and Najenda were listening.

Later that night on the kitchen coutch

Mine asked Tatsumi , did Esdeath do anything perverted to you?

Uu-uh-m no no nothing he nervously replied.

Maybe just a few kisses he said afterwards.

Well I'll help you forget all about that.

She tried to bring him down and she succeeded and they had a long kiss.

The kisses started to intensify , slowly until it became mouth to mouth and they had to take breaks to breath.

Mine started bringing down her night gown but Tatsumi stopped before it could get serious.

Not yet Tatsumi said.

Mine got embarrassed and blushed.

After softly slapping Tatsumi.

Can I sleep with you tonight she asked?

Uh-hhm Tatsumi began to blush.

No not that sleep idiot don't be a pervert.

Ok just so you know I snore.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsumi woke up in the moring to Mine resting her head on his shoulders.

Slowly getting up trying not to wake her.

He went to the breakfast table to see Akame cooking and Lubbok well trying to take a peek at Leone.

So what's for breakfast Tatsumi asked?

I just finished meat. Akame replied.

Tatsumi then reacted with a I should have expected that face , and started to eat.

When he finished he walked by until Najenda called him and said

Tatsumi I have a mission for you.

He replied with a what.

Well there is a certain person we need to target while the empires defenses are low. But he is guarded with Kurome , Run and Esdeath from the Jaegers. So you'll only be scouting but be careful because, Kurome has good detecting skills , and Esdeath too.

But because, you're scouting you'll be going alone.

Tatsumi replied , Yes ma'm!

A few hours later

Mine came into the room and asked where Tatsumi went.

She then ate breakfast and asked Najenda herself.

Najenda said well I sent him on a scouting mission but because, he went alone and it's three Jaegers it's just scouting.

Mine soon went to her room after she finished breakfast and thought Tatsumi has injured himself badly so many times because, I haven't been physically strong enough.

So she decided to train and asked Akame to help her.

Meanwhile Tatsumi was already looking and trying to make an accurate map.

And then Esdeath said to the others , I have this strange feeling like we're being watched.

She then pointed her eyes at Tatsumi and shot an icicle it was to quick and stabbed Tatsumi's arm.

Then the other two noticed him Run shot feathers at him Tatsumi dodged most but got hit on his legs due to the pain from the icicle.

He then tried to run away but got shot by Kurome's sniper.

He then screamed from the pain but got outside.

He started to run but Run started to chase after him.

As Esdeath was going to too Run stopped her saying remember the mission you must protect him.

After firing another icicle at Tatsumi's other arm she went back.

Tatsumi got hit by 3 more feathers on his back. But put on Incursio and ran away with invisibility.

Mine and Akame finished training

Until they walked back and by the door they saw an unconscious man on the floor.

They saw feathers a bullet and icicles.

He was extremely bloody too.


	5. Chapter 5

They turned him over and confirmed it was Tatsumi.

Blood was all over his face and and Mine screamed as Akame had a extremely shocked expression.

All of the Night raid members either jumped out the window or ran down to see why.

When they all came she shouted it's Tatsumi.

Najenda then looked phased, as she thought this is my fault what habe I done?

Lubbok then checked and comfirmed he was breathing.

They spent the next several hours trying to wake him up until a not fell out of his pocket.

The note was the map he made while scouting it had some blood on it but was readable.

Najenda clunched it thingking thank you Tatsumi.

The next day Mine woke up on Tatsumi's bed but Tatsumi was still unconscious .

Even after lunch he didn't wake up. Mine got more and more worried but went to train with Akame.

During training Akame could tell how bothered Mine was about this.

Later at night Mine went to Tatsumi's room with the others to check up on him and they now knew he was in a coma.

Mine then started to cry until Najenda said

All of you we owe it to Tatsumi to stay alive atleast until he wakes up.

A few days later

Mine had gotten a lot stronger but not as strong as Lubbok.

One morning a sleepy Tatsumi walked into the kitchen and said good morning.

Whats for breakfast I'm starving.

Everyone looked at him shocked he woke up.

Mine then hugged him tight and started to cry and she said I thought you died idiot.

One tear of joy crossed Akame's eye.

Until Tatsumi screamed why are you being so nice to me Mine! What are we in a relationship!

And plus where's bro he's ussually here!

Not just that but for some reason when I look out the window I can't see the dojo.

Tatsumi then finished breakfast and walked out saying I'm gonna go look for bro.

Once he left Najenda walked in and said, I believe he has amnesia, he doesn't remember about Mine and he thinks Bulat is still alive.

Mine started to cry, while lubbok and Akame frowned.

Tatsumi walked around thinking the base and forest don't look like this what happened?

Until he saw a grave with the words Chelsea on it.

He didn't remember who she was but for some reason he started to scream at the top of his lungs.

All the Night raid members started running to his direction when they got there they saw him crying on his knees

and shouting who is she why? Why am I crying I don't even know her until he fell on the ground.

They brought him back to Night raid base. Leone then joined in and they explained the situation to her.

The next day Mine went to train with Akame but while training Tatsumi asked them.

What's happening why? This isn't normal he began freaking out until.


	6. How I woke up

This is,how Tatsumi woke up.

Tatsumi found himself in a room it was night raid's kitchen where he saw Sheele , Bulat , Chelsea and Suusanoo.

He then apologized to Chelsea about how he was too slow until she slapped him and said be a man. With tears in Tatsumi's eyes he asked why am I here and how do I leave?

Well Suu responded your in a coma.

Bulat then said well you need a purpose to awake.

Sheele then said if you can't you'll be joining us soon

Tatsumi then screamed Mine!


	7. Chapter 6

Until Lubbok came and knocked him out. Of course they went back and tried to discuss how the could get Tatsumi's memories back.

Tatsumi then entered the room and plan one hit him on the head hard went into action. But Tatsumi just got knocked out.

The next morning they tried plan 2 which was Mine sleeping beside him. But he freaked out screamed and shoed Mine out.

Tatsumi then went to eat breakfast saying what have you guys been scheming.

I don't know what's happening but I don't like it.

Najenda then asked Tatsumi well anyways I'm assigning you to train with Mine today so go get her from her room.

As he left and couldn't hear them anymore they then said plan three last resort in action.

Once he entered he felt something soft on his lips. It was Mine

So do you remember she asked. It somehow felt familiar h ethought and then thousands of memories started flooding his mind and tears began to form.

He then ran to the kitchen where everyone was Mime followed him and then Tatsumi said.

With tears dropping on the floor. I'm sorry so sorry never again do I want to experience that.

How I screamed at you guys even though you tried to help me.


	8. Chapter 7 happy birthday

All of them started to cry even Akame , and Najenda.

The responed with it's ok we don't want that to happen again too!

Leone then shouted well let's have a party!

They all partied hard until near the end Tatsumi said a few things about when he was in a coma

Well let's just say I saw special people but decided to join them another time then smiled.

Then they made a toast to Tatsumi.

They continued the party and then Lubbok asked Tatsumi a few questions on how to get a girlfriend.

Later that night most of them were asleep but Tatsumi was full of energy just him and Mine. They both sat on a coutch. Tatsumi then said Mine thank you , While Mine responded with it's the least I could do.

He then gave her a nice kiss on the forehead. While Mine held his chin and went for a another kiss.

He hen held the back of her head and the kisses got harder. Eventually they had mouth to mouth kisses which they had to take breathers after a while but they enjoyed it.

Tatsumi then lifted Mine in her night gown and carried her to his room.

Tatsumi then said I love you from the bottom of my heart.

He then laid her down on his bed well

 **Tatsumi's P.O.V**

I started kissing her more I was on top and well God she's beautiful.

I kept on kissing her. I kissed her neck well she started to moan I loved it I loved her.

I used my teeth and pulled her night gown and exposed her top. I saw a small nipple

It looked beautiful just like her. I started to rub it which caused her to moan music to my ears.

I licked it , and them she started to moan as I began to suck on he breast. Oh the sounds were beautiful, i then started nibbling on it with my lips it was glorious.

I loved it i then squeezed the other breast with my hand which caused her to moan louder and then she said more.

I sucked harder and licked nibbled and squeezed.

She then started to blush she took my shirt of and hugged me I felt her breasts.

I pushed her back down and slided her panties down. She then put her legs together while blushing but I pulled them apart growing up in a village you wouldn't know what one looks like but I saw it her clit. I it looked beautiful I nibbled it which caused her to moan louder but she enjoyed it. I then started to lick nibble and rub it oh was it beautiful.

She then got embarrassed but I got her one last suck and she was ready.

I saw fluids starting to form on her clit. I then released my manhood.

She then said I love you!

I went up to give her another mouth to mouth and then guided my manhood and thrusted. Her moans where blocked by my mouth but it was pure pleasure. She then said I can feel you inside me. All her fluids they felt wonderful. She then said I want a child. I then said just tell me if it hurts. I then thrusted as quick as I could her screams were covered but I kept it inside. Then I said now we're one oh I loved those insides. She then said you are allowed to move so I slowly withdrawed it and then laid on my bed next to her. I said again Thank you well thanks for the present it is my birthday today. She responded your welcome.

 **Authors note: well this was intense**


	9. Chapter 8 wait what

A few days later

NO WAY!

I'm sorry but it seems your pregnant.

Well anyways Don't tell your boyfriend this but the time your children will be born well their basically a Christmas gift.

Pls come every month or so.

Oh well by doc.

Mine excited the room to see Tatsumi waiting so how did it go Mine then punched him saying you got me pregnant idiot. Tatsumi then replied well you didn't stop me! But it was you who initiated it Mine shouted! Fine then it's both of our faults.

They then walked home and told the ithers about it.

Whattt! Lubbok and Leone said.

Well yah Mine said.

Lubbok then slapped Tatsumi but then held out his fist for a fist bump and said I'm proud of you Tatsumi , Tatsumi said well thank you. Akame the put her head by Mine's stomach and tried to here something. Najenda then scholded the both of them and said well then Mine only has around 3 more months on the battlefield. Mine then sighed she was used to fighting. Well then Tatsumi said we're in luck that doctor comes from my village and is visiting for Christmas or around when you give birth so I can ask him to bring his equipment and I can bring you to my village. As we now Mine Tatsumi said, this base isn't a place to raise a family so until this revoulution is over I would like you to stay in my village.

During the next three months Mine and Tatsumi did lots of jobs until it was finally time Mine left the battlefield.

Tatsumi waved goodbye and said I'll be back in around 4 days. The doctor also visits the village every month or so so Mine should be ok. Lubbok said well good luck , Bye flat chest Leone said. Akame said You'll habe baby gifts when we see each other again. Najenda then told Tatsumi don't be late they then left.

By this time Mine's stomach has already gotten slightly bigger and her breasts a bit. Tatsumi then told mine to sleep it's a long drive. When they got there Tatsumi greeted the elder and told him what happened to Sayo and Iyaesu. The elder was sad but got introduced to Mine and well figured stuff out. Tatsumi aksed if she could stay here for the next few months. The elder agreed Tatsumi brought some food to. On the second day Mine somehow got along with the kids in the village and watched them play. On the third day the doctor came and told Mine and Tatsumi that they have twins a boy and a girl. So Mine Tatsumi asked are you okay if the villagers helped you out with this? Mine agreed. On the fourth day Tatsumi left they were sad and he gave Mine a kiss before he left.

When he got back to base he told them they had a boy and a girl they were surprised but happy


	10. Chapter 9 arrangements

Tatsumi's P.O.V

I woke up and it felt like when I just joined now that Mine had left Leone was on top of me but I pushed her of and walked to get breakfast.

Lubbok greeted me and asked me about my village , and I answered a few questions.

Lubbok asked me for measurements until Leone slapped him.

What was that for Lubbok shouted!

No pervs Leone shouted back!

I finished breakfast and we all went and got orders from Najenda.

She then said, well Esdeath has left from where Tatsumi well uh yah.

So for the mission I want you to take out the target. But that's next week so you can all train.

Lubbok and Tatsumi trained together with Leone and Akame on their backs while they did pushups.

Lubbok almost commented about Leone until he got a hard punch to the face knocking him out.

This is why you use manners when talking to women Leone said.

Oh well Leone woke him up by saying she was taking her top off , it she didn't take it off but he came too.

What was that for Lubbok said !

Anyways it became time for me and Lubbok to help the girls train.

I helped Akame with her sword and Lubbok helped Leone with all types of fighting.

After a lot of training a week finally passed and it was time to go on a mission.

 **Authors notes: sorry for the super short chapter I'm getting ideas for a fan fic on Danganropa.**


	11. A big update

Update

Ok so when I watched Danganronpa I lost motivation for this series. I watched the devil is a a part timer then lost even more. I watched Nisekoi, didn't give a sh**, but then I watched Konosuba and I think I've completly lost motivation. Anyways If I don't regain motivation, I don't know if this is asking too much but can someone continue this, but if nerdsalterego/the first one who favorited this. continues this series it would be awesome. Thank you guys -dcatz


	12. FINALLY

SO I WILL CONTINUE THIS NOW AROUND ONCE A MONTH. ALSO GET READY FOR A PKMN FAN FIC ON MY OTT


End file.
